The Game
by Evil Irish Eyes
Summary: Oh Yeah Evil's back and now your in for it! ~ Waht happens when Malone, Marguerite and Deanna decide to play a little game . . with a certain little bottle


Claimer: I own Lady Deanna Jay Fox, and Sir Lord Robert Augustus Blake, not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its stories or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.

Author's Pre Notes: Wow this one is beyond---yeah, I really have no idea where this came from, definitely an insomnia night with too much TV and Kit-Kats my vice by the way . . . LOL 

So this should defiantly be different, but personally I think it's funny, a bit corny but the good ones usually are, if I may say so myself. Well I hope you like it, please review and tell me how you think it turned out!! I really want to know!!

Oh and sorry for those who dislike Deanna and Robert-they're in this one too, and for those who like them, THIS IS FOR YOU!!!

TYPO WARNING: Written quickly during wee-hours of the night: typos may be a side effect

ONE LAST THOUGHT: Yeah, just so it's clear this would be set a while after 'The Woman in The Black Heeled Boots and the Friend Found' Again so it's clear- the explorer's have been keeping close contact with their new friends and have also been getting into all sorts of new trouble. If you want more details just E-mail me- I'm trying to get a Website together but I doubt it will happen.

Anyway you know where to find me!! ~Author_with_a_Poison_Pen@hotmail.com

Please Read and Review!!!

The Game- Let's play! 

Another victory over the dangers of the plateau and the explorers along with Robert and Deanna were celebrating in the tree house.

"Quite a day we had**,**" laughed Deannaas she turned her glass of red wine about in her hand.

"Yes," sighed Marguerite slumping down into a chair. "But all the same I'm bored**.**"

"Ha," Deanna laughed lounging back swigging down the last of her wine.

"Nice," said Marguerite who sat up and finished hers.

"Oh who do you think you are?" Deanna said with playfulness evident in her voice. She poured more wine into her glass and imbibed it down. 

"Right," Marguerite laughed doing the same.

"Hey girls take it easy, or else we'll have to pour you two out of here," Malone laughed sitting down

Deanna smirked "Oh yeah- well I wonder how long it would take you before you didn't remember your own name Mister Reporter."

"Oh is that a challenge**?**" he smirked cocking an eyebrow**.**

"No I don't think so," said Marguerite slyly "I think she was just commenting on how a greenhorn reporter probably couldn't hold his own after a few glasses of this stuff" she teased finishing off her glass.

"Oh really- well you'll see," he smirked

Deanna and Marguerite looked at each other surprised by the young man's boldness

"What did you have in mind?" Deanna asked huskily leaning foreword with Marguerite grinning mischievously.

*Malone's 'did I bite off more than I can chew again' face*

-----

Challenger called them into the main sitting room to discuss, as he did after every adventure and or near death experience, his observations and theories of the day.

Malone, Marguerite and Deanna sat toward the back of the group, at the end off the long table. They looked at each other smirking and nodded.

The game was simple,

One drink for every time Challenger said,

Fascinating,

One of their names,

Scientific,

My observations,

There,

Intriguing,

Indeed,

Myself and whomever he was talking about,

And a double for every time he said,

Shifting planes of reality,

Marguerite and Roxton,

Ned and Veronica,

Deanna and Robert,  (Not necessarily in that order by coupled together like that)

What I found---,

I do believe,

The Zoological Society,

And any remark with Lord or God in it.

And a triple if he said some scientific theory/ thing no one had ever heard of.

And then an extra drink for anytime Challenger contradicted someone or anyone said bloody.

The game was set and the players looked at each other smirking.

Challenger began,

"I have found through**"**

_-There was one_

" all of my observations-"

_- There's another_

"That those people must have been controlled by some type of hypnotism, there is no other scientific- "

-_And another_

"Way to explain it"

"But George," Roxton interrupted "we saw everything that happened to those people- no matter what we believe, Challenger, they were under some type of bloody –" 

_-  And another_

"spell." Roxton finished

"No," Challenger corrected 

_-There's another  _

"Although many think that the hypothesis is nonrealistic Roxton-"

_-And another_

"The world has had many fascinating observations-"

_-That had to be a double_

-------------

Challenger's speech continued for a long time with more scientific explanations than usual. Roxton had gotten bored shortly into the first five minutes or around the third time Challenger corrected someone. He heard someone giggle next to him.

He turned and saw Marguerite cupping a hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking with laughter. Deanna was next to her, her head slightly leaning on Marguerite's shoulder her face in a broad smile and silent laughter; she held a bottle in her lap. Both of their usually unusually pale faces where flushed and their cheeks a deep rosy red.

He watched them, his brow furrowing. He noticed that they were laughing at Ned who was tipping his chair back slightly.

Challenger was continuing on, not realizing he had lost half of his audience a long time ago.

" So in the great words of-" and he explained some other scientific theory.

Roxton watched as Marguerite and Deanna took a triple drink from the bottle Deanna had been holding. Ned took it and was on the third shot or gulp, when his chair tipped back and fell over.

The girls erupted with laughter.

"Ned!" Veronica cried

Deanna stumbled over to the floor next to him, but he still hadn't gotten out of his chair.

"D-Deanna ask-ask him his name?" Marguerite laughed completely oblivious to Roxton staring dumbfounded at her.

Deanna shook her head laughing- crawling over to the tipped chair.

"Wakey wakey Mr. Reporter" she cooed slapping him on the face slightly to rouse him.

"Wa-what?" he said coming around somewhat 

"What- is your name?" Deanna said laughing.

"Huh?" Ned said looking at her confused

"Your-name" she said slower but it didn't help her slurred speech any "What -is –your- na-me?"

He looked at her a minute "Name?"

Deanna just started laughing again and rested her head on his shoulder and then sat up abruptly holding her hands high.

"We won!!" she laughed as she almost lost her balance.

"Yes!!" Marguerite whooped moving to stand up but stumbling and falling to her knees, disappearing from Roxton's view under the table.

"Whoa!" he said standing almost bounding over the table to see her.

She was kneeling on the floor with Deanna who was lying on her side, both laughing hysterically.

Deanna spun one of the empty bottles on the floor.

"They are totally bombed," cried Robert taken completely aback.

"My Lord" said Challenger

"That's a double!" Malone cried from his place still in the tipped chair

Deanna shrieked with laughter standing, she tried to help Marguerite up but slipped and fell back down again.

"What do we do?" said Veronica

"Sober them up I guess" Roxton chuckled awkwardly walking over and picking Marguerite up by her forearm.

"Ah well 'ello Rord Loxton" She slurred looking up at him 

Deanna started laughing again letting herself fall down onto her back on the floor.

"What?" Marguerite asked simply looking down at her perplexed to what had been so funny.

"You called him Rord Loxton," Deanna snickered not moving from her position on the floor.

"I didn't,"

"You did," she giggled

"Well, isn't that his name" Marguerite laughed looking back to him smiling "Maybe is should be" she said brushing her hand over his face starting to walk past him but she stumbled and Roxton grabbed her around the waist. 

"Eahh! Your hands Lord Roxton!" she scolded and then laughed out, snorted suddenly causing her to laugh even harder.

Roxton's eyes grew wide startled at first, so much so that he let go of her a bit and she started to fall again but he quickly grabbed her and stifled a chuckle holding her up, her back to him as she shook with laughter.

Deanna had gotten herself off the floor and was laughing hysterically still holding the half full bottle. 

Roxton just rolled his eyes, "Come along Marguerite."

"And where should we go" she tried not to laugh, as she attempted to make a sexy face but couldn't help it.

-------

"Deanna," said Robert

She ignored him sauntering about humming some melody.

"Deanna," he said again coming up behind her.

She turned around smiling slightly, like a child.

"Hello," she said gently

"Hello," he smiled softly "Can I have this?" he said in the same tone taking the bottle.

She watched him still smiling in the same way. Then she walked over and put her arms around his neck.

"You know you're nice"

"Thank you," he said unable to stop the grin spreading over his face.

"Really, most of the other guys I knew weren't harf so nice. Right? Marg-u-Marguer- Right Margie!!"

Marguerite just laughed from where Roxton was holding her in her chair at the table. He was trying to give her some black coffee.

"Yes-well I'm sure none-the mens you know are half so bad as the husbands I've had!" she said quite cynically." I-I- think perhaps I just have a bad taste in men!" she snickered, putting her head on her arms.

Roxton looked at her a bit sad. He knew she had had bad relationships over the years and he just hoped she didn't ever think of him the way she did the others.

------

"Ned, Ned! NED!!" Veronica yelled trying to revive the reporter.

She groaned and looked at Challenger. Ned was passed out still in the tipped chair a strange smile on his face, he was still holding onto one of the bottles like a teddy bear.

Veronica tried to take it away, but he held tight to it.

"Malone!" she groaned pulling at it.

-----

"So Sir Lord Blake-" Deanna stuttered, "What are you doing tonight?"

He raised and eyebrow somewhat flattered and amused "Miss Fox are you trying to pick me up?"

"Never," she said abruptly stepping back trying to make her face serious but a sly smile came over her features. "You are far to heavy," she smirked sauntering the other way. 

His amused grin turned to a slight frown. He could see how this situation could have led her into many dangerous situations in the past and how many men would jump at the chance to take advantage. 

"I think perhaps it's time you sobered up a bit," he said.

She turned to him puzzled "What? Why?" but she lost her balance and fell backward. Robert grabbed her shoulder before she hit the floor and eased her down slightly, and then taking better hold helped her up.

"Because you**'**re not sober," he said smoothly.

"Oh!" she said facing him "I would really be offended by that if I wasn't drunk!" she laughed walking away again and into the balcony railing.

"AH!"  Robert cried nervously grabbing her afraid she would fall over the railing.

Marguerite laughed out at Deanna's comment laying her head on the table her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Coffee?" Roxton asked Robert, still holding Marguerite. 

"Are you kidding, this is Deanna she would have to drink twice as much-" he huffed slightly trying to hold Deanna up, she ran her finger over the bridge of his nose a slight smile on her face "-of that than what she drank in alcohol; before it would even start to effect her."

"Point" said Roxton nodding "Then what are you going to do?" he asked watching him walk toward the back of the tree house.

"Shower,"

"Fun," Roxton said sarcastically, he then turned and smirked at him jumping his eyebrows.

Robert rolled his eyes "Shut up Roxton," and he took Deanna into the back.

----

Roxton turned back but Marguerite was gone.

"Marguerite? Marguerite!" he said panicked, getting up.

----

"MA-Lone!" Veronica groaned 

"I'll go and see if I can find something in my lab that we could use like smelling salts." Said Challenger walking off shaking his head almost amused.

----

Robert walked Deanna into the shower room and stood on the other side of the wall as to not get himself too wet. He held her by the collar of her shirt and turned the water on.

She shrieked out, and then laughed hysterically. Robert rolled his eyes entertained. And then pulled her up turning the water off when she moved her arms like she wanted to say something.

"Why-why are we doing this?!" she laughed out of breath. 

"Don't you know? Showering with one's clothes on is the new therapeutic way to get rid of intoxication," he quipped animating his voice, like one would when talking a child into cleaning their room like it's a game, knowing she wouldn't understand any of it anyway. He turned the water back on and held her up as she leaned forward, then he pulled her up again as she waved her arm.

"I-I like it!" she shrieked with laughter

"Oh boy," he thought looking up, but in his distraction she turned around and put her arms around his neck.

"Deanna?! AH-aaH!" he said almost alarmed as she pulled him into the shower and they lost balance and slipped onto the floor the water soaking both of them. Deanna erupting with laughter.

----

"Sounds like someone is having fun" said Veronica wryly still hovering over the out cold Malone.

"Come on Challenger did you find anything yet?!"

"Hold on one minute please!" he replied not liking to be rushed.

She groaned looking back to Malone, then with a huff got up and went down into the lab to help Challenger

----

"Marguerite-oh Marguerite" said Roxton looking through each of the rooms assuming she was hiding.

He walked into the library, "Marguerite," he said quietly creeping around the shelves.

He stood up scratching his head puzzled; then heard a shriek and then Robert shout something half laughing then it became muffled. Roxton laughed shaking his head turning back to the library. He walked around looking through shelves searching to see if anything was out of place. He kneeled down and pulled back the cover of a small table that his dainty Marguerite could easily hide under, Marguerite wasn't there, but he saw a notebook under the table and although it wasn't what he was looking for, it sparked his interest. As he picked it up and opened it, his eyes grew wide.

It was clearly Veronica's book**. **He leafed through the many pages, because it was full, FULL of sketches of their favorite journalist. Pictures of him doing everything, writing, cooking, chopping wood, that was one that seemed to reoccur a lot, there were some of him hunting, there was even one where Roxton thought he might be sleeping. Roxton's expression was a little disturbed and he just threw the notebook to the side keeping the rest of his body rigid.

"Well- I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing that- " he said awkwardly, licking his lower lip still shocked "-yeah" he stood looking around uneasily trying to focus on what he was doing before.

"Ah-yes Marguerite, now where-" he heard laughing, or giggling from, outside? He ran to the balcony and looked down, "Oh-no" he said the blood draining from his face, he bolted for the elevator.

-----

"George!" Veronica scolded as she and Challenger walked up the stairs from the lab, they saw Roxton fly past them to the elevator.

"What in the-" said Challenger watching Roxton go down in the elevator.

 Veronica walked back to the main room with a bottle of green liquid that would rouse Ned back to the 'land of the living'

"AH!" Challenger heard Veronica shout

"What?!" cried Challenger running into the room worried

Veronica looked completely frazzled, 

"He's gone!"

"He's gone? What do you mean he's gone? Where did he go?!" said Challenger looking around and then back to the huntress

"I-don't know- GEORGE! But he's not HERE!!" she snapped looking around anxiously

-----

Roxton touched down looking around frantically and then bolted off through the gate.

Marguerite and Ned were outside the gate poking at the electric fence with a stick watching as the sparks bounced off the cords at the touch.

"How did they even get out of the gate?!" Roxton grumbled to himself "When did Ned wake up?" he ran over and snatched the stick away from them.

They stood up straight startled, looking at each other like two kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar, biting back fits of laughter as Roxton startled to scold them.

"What did you think you were doing-you know better than- Ned are you listening-I"

"OH take it easy old-man" said Ned stepping foreword gently slapping Roxton on the cheek, he moved to walk past him but stumbled Roxton grabbed his arm and shoulder struggling to stand him back up.

Then he looked around "Marguerite?" he turned and saw her balancing on a fallen tree, one that was inclined pretty high of the ground.

"Ah Marguerite!" he stressed holding his head, she held her arms out as she walked up, she wavered once or twice then Roxton saw she was about to fall. He ran full speed over, her foot slipped and he snagged her loosing his own balance and falling back onto his butt.

He sighed with relief but Ouch did that ever hurt!

"Thank you Lord Roxton," Marguerite beamed brushing off his shoulder.

Roxton couldn't help but grin. Then he remembered Malone, He leaned his head back looking around and groaned**.** Ned was gone.

"VER-ON-ICA!!-GEO-RGE" Roxton howled throwing his head back in frustration. Marguerite smiled cocking her head puzzled. He looked at her, 'well she did look awful cute this way.'

-------

Veronica came running to the railing at Roxton's call.

"What is it Roxton? And um by the way-er- have you seen Ned?" she asked awkwardly

"Yes, and no!" Roxton shouted still sitting on the ground with Marguerite on his lap. "I saw him but now he's gone, I think he wandered off into the jungle!!"

"Into the JUNGLE!!" Veronica cried

"I'm going to send Marguerite up in the elevator and then I'm going to look for him!!" Roxton shouted

Then Veronica heard someone else shout

"You're going to what! What do you mean you're sending me up in the elevator!! While you go off into the jungle!!" Although the words were slurred the objection was real, and Marguerite angrily kicking and struggled as Roxton ushered and then carried her under his arm into the elevator, he quickly jumping out sending it up. She was screaming some very unkind things at him as it ascended and he was sure he didn't really want to know what they were or what she would do to him when he got back, provided she could remember that he left.

Marguerite sat pouting on the elevator floor when it reached the top. Challenger smiled down at her sympathetically, he reached down helping her out of the elevator and over to the couch.

Veronica ran back into the shower room. "Robert!" she called knocking before she went in just to be safe.

"Yeah," came Robert's laugh and she heard a splashing sound.

She walked in, Robert was on the floor of the shower and Deanna was across the room by the makeshift sink splashing water at him with a towel, and they were both completely drenched and breathless.

"Yes Veronica?" asked Robert chuckling at her expression

"What-how?" said Veronica looking around at the mayhem they had made of the room, her brow furrowed in disbelief.

"Bathing with Miss Fox is always an event," Robert quipped

"Oh!" Deanna gasped,  "I beg your pardon! You have never BATHED with me ever!" Deanna cried in a taken aback voice, "not that I don't know you haven't wanted to," she said under her breath

Robert's eyes grew wide and his face flushed "Excuse me?" he asked completely in shock that she said that.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Veronica "but Ned ran off into the jungle and we have to go get him, so Robert you're in charge of Marguerite and Deanna"

"What?! ARE You serious? The way they are now?! The two of them are enough trouble when they're sober!" he said standing 

"Sorry that's your mission and I'm leaving you to it" she said, faked a salute and left the room.

Robert stood there a second a little dismayed when a bucket of water was poured over his head from behind. He didn't move but stood pursing his lips, "Come here you!" he laughed spinning around, Deanna shrieked and ran.

-----

"Is he ready?" Challenger asked

"Probably not, but he knows, and besides if anything happens he has to deal with Roxton, I think that should motivate him enough to keep things under control," she remarked quickly stepping into the elevator.

Challenger looked at Marguerite on the couch and bent down kissed her on the forehead," Be good" he said in a fatherly manner then followed Veronica into elevator, as it descended the last thing he heard in the tree house was a shriek and a crash from the back, it made him wish he had a door with a lock on the lab.

-------

Roxton followed Malone's trail farther into the forest than he had figure Malone would have gotten.

"What are you doing Neddy- boy" said Roxton shaking his head.

He heard quick footsteps behind him, he spun around and realized her had left his rifle and hand guns in the tree house. But it didn't matter it was just Challenger and Veronica.

"Did you find him?" Veronica asked 

"No but his trail goes this way, he can't be that much further ahead."

"Alright let**'**s go," said Challenger

-----

"No!-Now Marguerite please-wait-Deanna!!-Come on you guys!" Robert groaned following the girls around the tree house trying to keep them out of trouble, which seemed to be all they could find**.**

"Who am I?" Marguerite laughed posing with Roxton's hat that was too big for her head; she also had his handguns and rifle.

Even Robert had to laugh but cautiously took the handguns and rifle from her.

"OH my turn" Deanna laughed almost tripping over the carpet as she disappeared into a room. She emerged from it wearing a large amount of jewelry and Marguerite's hat with a dark scarf under it, to cover her light chestnut hair. She took Roxton's hat from Marguerite and placed it on Robert.

"Hey there John, do you want to go on the balcony- and talk" she said to him huskily and then giggled

"Hey!" Marguerite cried a little disturbed, "I do not ac-act like that"

"You do," Deanna laughed hanging on Robert for support who was turning red and becoming more confused by the minute.

Marguerite's outrage disappeared as she to burst into laughter at the scene**.**

Robert decided to get in on the game and jumped over to a table and pulled out a pencil and opened a notebook, which happened to be Veronica's shrine to Malone sketchbook, but he hadn't noticed. He tried to put on his most innocent look. But it didn't matter Deanna had already lost it and dropped to the floor laughing hysterically.

"Wa-wait I know" Marguerite laughed going into her room. She came back out with a yellow scarf pinned on her head and her blouse tied up above her abdomen. She had also tried to hike up her skirt and fasten her belt over the folds to hold it. It looked incredibly silly especially with her boots. She tried to saunter but in her state she kind of tripped over to the table and jumped up on it crossing her legs.

"So Ned what are you writing now, a wonderful top selling novel no doubt," she said sweetly

"No doubt!" Deanna repeated from her place on the floor punching one of her arms into the air.

They all laughed, Robert thought his sides would burst.

Then Marguerite looked down and noticed the contents of the notebook and shrieked out almost beginning to falloff the table, she grabbed the table but it just overturned and came with her.

Deanna cried out in another fit of laughter.

"Marguerite!" Robert cried concerned 'Geez! Roxton is going to kill me!' he thought dodging Marguerite's legs trying to help her sit up. She shoved the notebook in his face,

"Oh-OH my" said Robert starting to lose his composure, attempting to choke down his laughter, but only in vain, he sat back wiping away the tears that started streaming down his face, as he laughed. 

Deanna crawled over to where Marguerite lay sprawled out on the ground as Robert**,** completely flabbergasted**,** flipped through the notebook.

Suddenly a shot rang through the air, which stopped all of them in their tracks. They were completely silent, Robert stood. Deanna sat on the ground and Marguerite picked her head up from where she lay on her back. Deanna pulled her up to a semi-sitting position and they listened.

--------

Ned ran as fast as he could through the forest, where was he going? 

'Oh yeah, ah! I am never letting those two women talk me into anything ever again,' he thought holding his head; looking around disoriented he stumbled and fell. He quickly picked himself up and continued running toward the tree house, after a few wrong turns and faces full of dirt he saw it coming out of the distance. He picked up his pace the best he could, but it was getting hard to see as the sun started to set.

----

 Robert saw Ned coming out of the jungle, alone.

Deanna**,** although still heavily under the influence**,** noticed too and pulled Marguerite to a standing position taking on a serious demeanor.

Marguerite started to straighten herself up, fixing her skirt and belt and taking the scarves out of her hair.

Robert sent the elevator down so Malone could just get in it without having to wait. Which he did and was soon trying to catch his breath in the tree house. 

"Ned where are the others? What happened?" Robert asked calmly

Deanna went into the kitchen and instinctively got Ned a glass of water, which he took and guzzled down gratefully.

"I- they –we were attacked and I-I ran cause they got them and I-I"

"Ok Ned calm down and try and think clearly, who attacked you and where are the others now?"

"They were big men with spears and were painted all colors, they were those ones –you know that- um that-"

"EAT PEOPLE" Robert finished anxiously his eyes wide in alarm

"Yes!" Ned pointing at him "Yes those ones, all colors"

"Oh god" Marguerite gasped her emotions starting to fluctuate from the alcohol.

"And they captured them?" said Robert turning back trying to get everything straight

"Yeah knocked 'em all out, I ran, I had to get help-" nodded Ned

"Yes-yes" Robert replied distantly thinking. "Ah!" he groaned Suddenly remembering that he was the only sober one there, "Someone hit me over the head with something heavy! Just do it now!" he said sarcastically looking up in frustration.

Deanna started to reach for a frying pan playfully; he grabbed her wrist giving her a scolding look.

"You know that's not what I meant," he said looking at her**.**

She smiled humorously and relented.

"We have to save them! We have to go get Roxton and the others!" said Marguerite angrily her emotions fluctuating again "Boy is he in for it! He should have known better than-" she ranted on clumsily gathering her weapons.  

"Now just wait a minute, we can't just go bounding into the jungle after them," said Robert realistically

"Oh yes we can," said Deanna simply, putting on her belt and placing her knife in it's sheath**.**

 "Not with the three of you in the state that you're in- this was really bad timing" he groaned putting his hand on his forehead.

"Well, it-it's not like we have a choice-," said Ned fumbling with his revolver

"And besides this could be fun," Deanna laughed checking her rifle with a loud 'clank' she followed Marguerite into the elevator, Ned walking in after her.

"Coming Robert?" Marguerite asked cocking her head slightly in a 'we're going with or without you' look**.**

"Why do I have to be the one who's sober now?!" Robert groaned grabbing his hat and gun belt jumping into the elevator as it began to descend.

Deanna and Marguerite smirked down at him from where he had landed on the floor of the elevator.

He shook his head putting his belt on, "Yep Roxton is going to kill me, and "he nodded cynically "Yep he's going to kick my-"

-----

Roxton struggled with his bonds.

"Well-grr-what are we going to do now?!" He grunted

"Well," said Challenger tilting his head "Theses look like Tanchatra cannibals so, we'll probably be dinner in a few hours that is after they-" he continued on with the gory details.

"Oh thanks, that's comforting George," said Roxton sarcastically nodding his head

"Well Ned got away, maybe he went back for help," offered Veronica

Roxton and Challenger turned and looked at her a second,

"Help!" 

"AH!" 

"Anyone!!" they started yelling, feverously pulling at their bonds and the large stakes they were tied to.

----

The elevator touched down and Robert exited first going over to edge of the jungle right outside the gate.

"Now everyone stay close to me and follow my instructions---and maybe we'll get through this alive" he said finishing the second part under his breath, but when he turned around Marguerite, Ned and Deanna were heading the other direction.

"Hey! What? Wait-wait for me!" Robert yelled running to catch up.

"What's going on?" he asked irritably 

"Ned thinks he might remember where-where they were," replied Deanna her senses coming back to her somewhat. But that didn't stop her a moment later from erupting into a fit of laughter at something Marguerite said, which started them all going, Ned then forgot what he was doing and stopped abruptly, Deanna and Marguerite running headlong into him, falling back on top of each other pulling Ned down with them in a tangle of laughter and curses.

Robert looked on dismayed; he walked over and started pounding his head on a tree.

-----

"So do you really think Ned made it back to the tree house?" Challenger panted, him and Roxton having relented in their attempt to free themselves by force.

"Even if he somehow miraculously did, he was so drunk-" Roxton almost laughed it was hard to have before imagined the young journalist getting a little tipsy let alone full fledged bombed out. "I think he'd be lucky to remember what happened let alone how to get back-"

"Well, maybe he did," said Veronica through gritting teeth trying not to give up hope.

They looked at her startled.

"Perhaps," offered Roxton in truce, then he had another thought, Marguerite definitely would not want to be left behind again, 'oh no-' he thought alarmed at the thoughts that detail develop in his mind.

-----

"Shh" Marguerite laughed as they crept along the perimeter of the cannibals' camp. Ned made an antic face as he moved crouched, walking like a penguin, trying to be silent. Deanna had to stifle her laughter with her hand.

Robert could see Veronica, Challenger and Roxton tied in a standing position to large poles sticking out of the ground.

"Hey stop that you two!" he scolded Ned and Marguerite, who had been fighting with each other about something, in hushed voices. They stopped looking at him startled.

"Alright now I think that perhaps if we-" Robert started looking back to the camp when he saw Marguerite walk into the clearing.

  
" What the!-" He spun around looking behind him. Ned was rubbing his now sore jaw and shrugged at him. Robert looked up and dove for Deanna's ankles as she began to follow her friend into the camp. But he missed and Ned pulled him up by his collar.

"AH!" Robert stressed holding his head looking out at the scene, but he decided to make the most of the distraction, so he grabbed Ned and ran around the perimeter to where their friends were tied.

----

Roxton's eyes widened in terror as he saw Marguerite walk straight into the camp. Challenger and Veronica's mouths opened in shock. "Oh this is so not good," Veronica groaned shaking her head still standing hunched over in shock.

The cannibals instantly jumped up on guard, spears ready, but they straightened up slightly, seeing it was just one woman. Then Deanna entered, 'all right two women' they thought elbowing each other with chuckles.

Marguerite said something to them in their tongue; her speech was still very slurred Roxton thought worried. 'And I can see that without knowing the language,' he shook his head apprehensive. 

The cannibals laughed noticing that something wasn't quite right about her and prodded at her with their spears. She irritable knocked them away this surprised them.

She said something else,

"She means it," said Deanna smirking

The chief walked over serious getting into Marguerite's face. It seemed as if he was about two feet taller than her, truly a giant among men as were most of his followers, but she didn't move, 

"Yeah and?" she snapped annoyed pushing him back and walking past him.

He shouted something at her; Marguerite wavered while walking, still not having any coordination then she spun on heel almost falling over, but she straightened and looked at him harshly,

"You what?" she asked in English taken a bit aback

Sensing it was a question and knowing some English the chief repeated the statement 

Her eyes widened, "I don't think so sir!" she said in a high-pitched voice, like one does after hearing something appalling, she turned and started walking toward Roxton.

Deanna laughed at the way he**r** friend rejected the chief,

"Kiss off!" she snickered clapping her hands together once almost loosing her balance.

Roxton's eyes widened in alarm his head jerking up at the slight translation of what had just happened.

------

Veronica heard some laughing behind her, she cocked an eyebrow, then she heard a hushed voice and a smack, then more hushed voices, and laughing then a groan.

-----

 A cannibal tried to spear Deanna from behind but she twisted back grabbing it and spun it the opposite direction sending the man head over heels to the ground. "Back off buddy," she said kicking the man once on the ground

"She means it too," Marguerite laughed pointing lazily at the dumbfounded chief. Who then walked after her.

"Marguerite what are you doing?!" Roxton hissed knowing she was close enough to hear him.

"Not now honey I'm talking business," she said putting her hand up not looking at him.

"You're what?! Marguerite!- -honey?" Roxton said confused looking over to Challenger 

----

Robert and Ned crept out of the bushes, and over to Veronica

"Ned!" she cried, "You did it!"  
"Hi Veronica!-What did I do?" he asked still completely out of it

"Nothing,-never mind, untie me," she said plainly looking back to Marguerite arguing with the cannibal chief.

---

Roxton was starting to get really agitated, if it wasn't enough that these people wanted to eat him, it seemed the chief wanted Marguerite, his Marguerite for-for- he shook his head in anger pushing the thoughts from his mind.

'It's a good thing she's drunk' Roxton thought 'because she's not going to want to remember any of this tomorrow.-Provided we get to tomorrow' he thought wryly

He looked back to Marguerite and saw that things were getting a bit more serious and Marguerite was getting a lot more outraged.

She pushed the chiefs hands back shouting something at him in his language, he said something sternly like she was suppose to listen, and tried again, this time she kicked him.

"I can be fast but I ain't easy mister-" she slurred almost falling backwards from the force of her own kick.

Deanna erupted with laughter at this statement.

"What?!" said Marguerite flustered turning to Deanna who pushed some cannibals spear out of her way.

"Stop that. Sit!" Deanna scolded the cannibal who did actually sit.

The chief started approaching Marguerite from behind

"Marguerite behind you!" Roxton shouted fighting with his bonds again

"What?!" Marguerite said again to Deanna, oblivious to Roxton's warning, she threw her **arm that** held her rifle**;** back to animate her frustration and it flew into the chief's stomach, sending him to the ground in pain.

She turned, "oh sorry," she said cocking her head then turning back to Deanna.

----

"I don't know how they do it," said Veronica looking over at Marguerite and Deanna, and the mayhem they were making of the cannibals and their camp. Rubbing her sore wrists she followed Robert and Ned as they jogged over to Challenger's pole.

"I'm not sure if I really want to know," remarked Robert cutting Challenger free.

"Marguerite!" Roxton shouted angrily pulling viciously at his bonds

They looked over, Veronica gasped

----

"Put me down! You-you- YOU Brute!!" Marguerite shouted kicking from where the chief held her high off the ground in one arm, trying to push Deanna away with his other.

"You let her go!" Deanna hissed a fire lit in her eyes, her emotions intensified by the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

She scratched at his face and he irritably kicked her in the stomach sending her to the ground, he stomped over and stepped on her back as she tried to get up. She cried out in pain.

-----

"Deanna!" Robert cried half dropping half passing the knife to Veronica and running over to them.

Veronica moved to release Roxton but was rushed by a large cannibal and thrown to the ground.

"Ned get the knife!" Roxton shouted

"Yes Ned grab the knife! AH!" Challenger yelled from where he had jumped on the large cannibal's back, the man thrashed up trying to throw Challenger off but he held on tight dodging the man's large fists that attempted to knock him off the beast of a man.

"The what?" said Ned obliviously then he looked down "Oh!" he smiled then reached down and grabbed it "Got it!"

"That's a stick Ned," said Roxton through gritted teeth, time gnawing at his patience.

Malone looked at his hand, "Oh? Oh yeah!" he smiled remembering

"Get the knife MALONE!!" Roxton yelled snapping

Malone startled at the hunter's tone dropped the stick and grabbed the knife. He ran over began to saw through Roxton's bonds.

-------

"Hey!! You get off of her!!" Robert yelled being held back by a group of cannibals, two others holding spears in his face.

Deanna cried out again as the robust chief shifted his weight smiling gruesomely, his face bloodied from Deanna's scratching.

Marguerite started kicking at his back with her heels, "Get off of her, and PUT ME DOWN!!"

The chief just flipped her over on his shoulder so she couldn't kick him any longer.

Deanna was in pain and getting angrier by the minute, she reached around her for something that would help her and Marguerite.

-----

"Malone hurry!" Roxton growled his eyes narrowing on the chief and his looks at the struggling Marguerite in his grasp.

The last of the ropes finally snapped and Roxton bounded right off the pole heading full speed straight for the chief.

----

Deanna's hands reached something, what was it? "My revolver!" she hissed with wicked delight. She snagged it and rolled her shoulders back the best she could pressing the barrel of the gun to the chief's leg and pulled the trigger.

With a howl of pain he jumped back, at the same instant Roxton slammed into him from behind, Deanna curled to the ground covering her head as they flew over her from Roxton's momentum.

Marguerite went flying and landed rolling on the round, she stop her spinning abruptly by planting her foot firmly on the ground. It took a minute for her vision to clear and the dizziness to leave her head, at the least the dizziness that hadn't been there before. She held her temples a minute confused, then it came back to her.

"Roxton!" she shouted scrambling up looking around.

----

"Don't you-ever-ever touch her-again!!" Roxton growled through haymakers. One of the chief's blows really hit home, slamming Roxton right in the face. Roxton fell back slightly a bit dazed, but caught his senses before the cannibal threw another haymaker at him**.** **H**e dodged it knocking the man's arm away. The chief shouted something at him.

"You know what!" said Roxton punching him hard, throwing him to the ground "I have no idea what you just said," he growled walking over to him, he picked the cannibal up by the straps around his shoulders "And I don't really care," Roxton finished slugging the man again in the jaw. The chief dropped to the ground, but his warriors suddenly overwhelmed Roxton; they knocked him to his knees, jumping onto his back forcing him to the ground.

----

"Um-excuse me?" said Ned tapping a large cannibal, who had been chasing Veronica, on the back.

The man turned to him, he was about a foot taller that Ned and with much broader shoulders.

"I think perhaps you should leave her alone-"

The man cocked his head not understanding what Ned was saying,

"Yes I don-t * hiccup* I don't think *hiccup * she wants you to chase her like that,"

"Ned what are you doing!!" Veronica hissed form where she had climbed up in a tree.

"And-And I don't want you to chase her like that either."

Veronica blinked a few times stunned

"In f-f-fact I think I'm going to have to show you out!" he said poking a firm finger into the man's chest, his face set in a frown.

"Out where?" Veronica mouthed looking around exasperated.

"Yes you sir!" She heard Ned's voice shout next, 

"Oh god," she sighed putting her head in her hand, but 'his voice seemed closer' she thought picking up her head and looking down. "Ah!" 

The large cannibal lifted Ned into the air and threw him with all his strength

"I think that was uncalled foooorrr!!" Ned yelled as he flew through the air to the ground.

"Ned!" she cried then grimaced as he hit the ground 'that had to hurt,' she thought

"I'm o-k!" he said groggily staggering to his feet, being to**o **drunk to feel any real pain yet.

"Oh no," Veronica groaned 

-------

"Don't you touch him!" Marguerite yelled angrily, grabbing a large stick from the fireside, "Tallyho!" she cried before jumping up onto the pile of men attacking Roxton and beating them off with the new weapon.

A group of reinforcement cannibals came running over with their spears about to strike out at Marguerite, their chief standing dazed but angry, behind them ordering them on.

Suddenly a shot rang out and all of the cannibals stopped and suddenly started laughing nervously.

--------

Robert looked up from the man he was about to punch and chuckled "Deanna found her gu-un" he said in a smug singsong voice looking back at the now terrified cannibal.

"Take my advice, run-very fast" he smirked slapping the man on the face slightly; the man looked at Deanna and then back at Robert and took off yelling into the jungle.

---------

All the men were as still as stone staring down the end of Deanna's two-barreled rifle. "Uh-uh" She shook her head at them with a confident wicked smirk on her face, she blew a kiss and took aim.

Marguerite fell to the ground as the frightened cannibals under her ran frantically into the jungle as Deanna began to fire. Due to the fact that she was still 'half in the bag,' her aim was off and on the first shot she almost fell backwards from the force of the gun, but she got her point across and soon all members of the camp disappeared upon seeing the rest of the explorer's get their weapons back. Even the chief had somehow escaped into the jungle.

After they were gone Deanna threw her arms in the air and fired the rifle with only one of her hands in victory and then dropped back to the ground letting her gun fall with a clunk next to her.

"Deanna!" cried Robert running over kicking up dust, Challenger behind him.

------ 

Marguerite scrambled over on her hands and knees to Roxton who lay on his back on the ground.

"John-John!" she cried a bit breathless

He immediately sat up reaching for her, "Marguerite," he said grabbing her and pulling her to him. He sat there rocking her catching his breath, running his hand over her tousled hair reassuring himself that she was safe. He kissed the top of her head, "I'm never letting you drink unsupervised again---then again I'm never letting you drink ever again" he said into her hair.

But she was barely paying attention not that she would have understood it if she had been.

-----

"Ned? Ned! Where is that man-" said Veronica looking around starting to worry.

Then she saw him, hanging from a tree by his suspenders.

"OH my god Ned are you ok?!" she said coming over

"OH hi Veronica!" he said cheerfully looking up when he heard her coming. 

Veronica looked at him confused, "How did you get up there? Doesn't that-er-hurt?" she said climbing on a lower branch of the tree to get him down.

"Nah, I've just been hanging out-" he said casually

"No kidding-" groaned Veronica cutting at the suspenders, which finally broke, and Ned landed with a crash on the ground.

"Ned?!" cried Veronica

"I am o-k!" he said scrambling to his feet then falling back down again.

-------- 

"Deanna! Deanna? Are you alright!" Robert said concern evident in his voice as he slid to his knees next to her, looking her over for an injury. Her body was shaking slightly and she had her hand covering her face. He thought she might be crying but when he took her hand away he saw to his shock that she was laughing, hysterically, so hard that she could barely make a sound and tears streamed down her face.

Challenger started to chuckle as did Robert, then they heard a shout across the way.

--------

"Oh John are you all right, I got so scared" she said her body pressed up against his chest, her voice clearly distressed.

Roxton's heart melted, "I am now love," he grinned rocking her.

"GOOD! Cause I'm going to kill you!!" she shouted pushing away from his chest pointing in his face, her emotions yet again fluctuating due to the amount of alcohol still in her system. 

*Roxton's adorable- shocked/ flabbergasted face *

------

Deanna, burst into another fit of laughter, Robert and Challenger soon joining her.

---------

"How dare you run off into the jungle like that!! By yourself without your guns!!-" Marguerite started reprimanding him.

'How did she know I didn't have my guns?' he thought taken completely by surprise 

"But I-Well-" he started but was just so stunned that he didn't know how to respond, and started laughing, looking from her to Challenger and the others and back again, utterly bewildered

"And then you threw me in that ele-wait- what's so funny?! Do you find this amusing John Richard Roxton!! Is it hysterically funny that I was worried sick about-" Marguerite started to fume but Roxton grabbed pulling her into a tight embrace still laughing, then he rolled back taking her with him, now she started laughing. 

Veronica and Ned joined in and soon the entire group was doubled over, tears streaming down their faces.

Robert hugged Deanna around the shoulders sitting her up. Challenger tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, Veronica and Ned walking over arms around each other trying to hold the other up as they went, laughing and shrieking as they attempted to cross the clearing. Roxton and Marguerite still rolling on the ground laughing and screaming, till they all somehow got to the middle of the clearing and started to calm down, now and again bursting into another fit of laughter over one thing or another.

-----

"Show me the way to go home!-

I'm tired and I want to go to bed!-

had a little drink, about an hour ago 

and it went right to me head!!" Malone, Marguerite and Deanna's voices echoed throughout the relatively silent jungle night

"I think so," remarked Veronica looking back at the three walking or rather tripping, arms slung over each others shoulders, singing at the top of their lungs as they lazily made their way along the path.

"We're here- come on Deanna time to say good-night" said Robert sweetly coming over and untangling her from her 'drinking buddies'

"Bye-bye" she said dreamily slumping against Robert who picked her up and carried her over to the others waiting by the hole, 

(**T**he same hole Marguerite had fallen into that day so long ago when she and Roxton had had an argument and she left the tree house in a huff. It was after falling through this hole that Marguerite met her now dear friend Deanna Fox and so now the fissure was affectionately called the 'Fox hole' It was the fastest way to Deanna's house coming from the tree house.)

"Well this has been-interesting," offered Robert with a chuckle

All the others could do is chuckle and nod in relief that it was over.

"So we'll see you tomorrow?" Roxton asked

"Yeah, provided she doesn't kill me after she wakes up, god imagine the hangover they're all going to have tomorrow"

Everyone grimaced with a knowing nod, then Roxton stopped suddenly

'What is it Roxton?" asked Challenger

"Imagine what Marguerite's going to be like tomorrow"

"Oh no" Now they all laughed in nervous apprehension

"Then maybe I won't be seeing you tomorrow," Robert laughed

"Bye Robert- Bye Deanna-" they called waving

"Ready Dear-heart" he said looking down at Deanna

"Yeah whatever" she said sleepily

He grinned and threw her into the hole, she shrieked at first but everyone could hear laughing after she disappeared down the slid.

"Good night all- it's been-er-fun" he said cocking his eyebrow, shaking his head and jumping into the hole.

"Yeah" Veronica laughed, "-A-blast" she rolled her eyes

Suddenly everyone realized how **quiet** it had been, they turned around quickly afraid that their two still slightly tipsy friends had disappeared again but Ned and Marguerite were there, asleep sitting back to back on ground.

Roxton cocked his head to the side looking at Marguerite grinning, she looked so cute and content, and he looked up at the others. They all had similar smiles on their faces. He walked over and gently picked Marguerite up, she stirred slightly

"Shhh it's all right it's me," he whispered to her

"What makes you think that's all right" she replied groggily not opening her eyes, making herself comfortable against his shoulder.

Roxton chuckled shaking his head rolling his eyes slightly, 'She is amazing," he thought in his head, "just amazing"

----

"Come on Ned," Veronica said softly smiling "We're going home, you coming with?"

He nodded standing his eyes still closed, with a little help from Challenger and Veronica they joined Roxton, holding Marguerite, and started for home.

----

No one bothered lighting any lamps when they got into the tree house, they could see the pandemonium that it was in, just fine in the dark and decided to take care of it in the morning. It had been a long day and evening and everyone was exhausted.

-------

At Deanna's house . . .

Robert pushed the door shut with his foot and carried Deanna upstairs. He knew better than to wake her to change so her just took off her boots, heavy belt and gun vest, then laid her in bed, she rolled over getting comfortable and sleepily reached for him. He smiled gently and obliged coming close enough for her to touch. She smiled slightly at the corners of her mouth her eyes still closed; she tugged at his arm and opened her eyes looking at him softly, pleading a bit.

He chuckled and moved closer "I can never reject those eyes," he said as he kicked off his boots, took of his gun belt and laid down on his back next to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest contently. He held her in his arms, gently fingering her arm that was wrapped tenderly around his neck, laying his head against her affectionately. 

"Are you really worth this trouble love?" he joked lightheartedly.

"Course," she mumbled sleepily nuzzling under his chin.

"I think so too dear heart," He grinned serenely watching her sleeping figure. "I think so to**o**"

 He stared at the dark starry sky out the window of the balcony for a long-time, thinking how**,** in spite of everything**,** he couldn't be any happier than he was at that moment. He kissed her forehead softly and drifted off to a blissful sleep.

-----

Challenger helped Malone into his room and into bed, while Veronica cleaned herself up a bit.

"Is he asleep already?" asked Veronica in the doorway of Ned's room.

"He was probably asleep before we got to the tree house, we just didn't notice," Challenger chuckled leaving the room.

Veronica walked into the room; looking behind her to make sure Challenger was gone. She hesitantly brushed Malone's short blonde hair with her fingertips.

"Who would have thought," she laughed quietly, smiling to herself. "What would your mother think?" she jested still playing with his wavy hair.

"Mother? No mother I-I didn't put the snake in Ivy's bed it must have been-" Malone mumbled turning over in his sleep

Veronica covered her mouth with her hand to contain her surprised laughter while she stood looked around the room giggling to herself.

-----

Roxton carried Marguerite into her room, he had thought of changing her but being the gentleman that he was decided firmly against it, not the mention the thought of Marguerite coming at him with a frying pan in the morning after she realized he had done that, helped him make his wise decision.

He carefully laid her on her bed and removed her gun belt and boots; he then took the pin out of her hair so it wouldn't painfully pull at her raven tresses during the night. He pulled the covers over her slim body and kneeled next to the bed. She looked so beautiful and calm, "It would take a bottle or two to get you to unwind my love" he said lightly brushing her delicate cheek, he pushed a few tendrils of her hair behind her ear and sat there a minute just watching her sleep, he would have to remember her this way the next time she complained to him about not being able to relax, no he wasn't going to let her forget this night for a long time,

 'That is provided she can remember any **of** it to begin with' he thought wryly

She reached up and took hold of his hand; he looked at her a minute waiting to see if she would do something more, but she didn't, she just fell into a deeper sleep.

'Well she didn't panic' Roxton thought 'that's improvement-I think? Doesn't matter really-'

"Someday my love-Someday" he said kissing her on the head and with a final glance he left.

"My love," Marguerite repeated in her sleep turning over

------

Challenger poked his head out of his bedroom looking around cautiously; no one was up, everyone finally having gone to bed. 

He crept out of his room quietly in his nightshirt holding a single candle which he promptly burn himself with.

"Oh in the name of Newton's law!" he cursed hushing his voice looking around, trying to shake the pain out of his hand. Thankful he hadn't woken anyone up so he continued on with what he had come out to do. He silently crept down to his lab and lit the lamps.

"Thank heavens!" he sighed in great relief, everything was fine, the only damage was a broken flash, which he thought he might have broken that morning. 

He blew out the lamps a bit of a spring in his step, 

"I have to build a door, yes a door with a lock," he said making a mental note to himself turning and starting up the stairs. "- and-and then a window, it's just not safe, not safe" Then he and the candle's light disappearing up the lab stairs.

And that's the end of the game, care to roll again?

Author's Post Notes: I have an idea for a second chapter, it would be the only addition, a morning after type of thing.

Oh the joy of hangovers, which thankfully I know not of, as I am too young and could really give a damn about getting drunk.

Anyway please tell me! How did you like my game? Should we roll again?

Please review I love to hear what you think!!! Yes you! I need to know!!! So please Review!!!

Reviewing makes the my heart grow fonder . . . .so . . . .


End file.
